Good Night's Sleep
by TheMistressTime-Lady
Summary: A collection of one-shots where The Doctor and some companions are watching him or being watched by him while asleep. Fluff, fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Did I mention fluff? Read and Review! :D


**Okay so this is a whole ton of fluff in this. This one's 10/Rose. :D it's all 9/Rose, 10/Rose, and 11/Clara. Maybe some Yowzah, I don't really think I can write River well tho.**

Rose tossed and turned round on her bed, groaning and huffing as she still couldn't find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. Why did this have to happen on this night of all nights? She'd slept perfectly fine every other night before, but now it was such a struggle. She punched her pillows in a rage, hauling herself into a sitting position atop her covers. This had to stop, or she'd be dead on her feet the next morning.

It was about 12:30 AM, ship's night cycle time. Rose rubbed her left eye, a yawn captured a picture on her face. She grumbled with sleepiness as she slipped off of her bed and onto her feet, shuffling out of her room and down the hallway. She was going to get some milk. Maybe, hopefully, that'd get her sleepy enough to just fall asleep anyway, no matter the position. She just had to get some sleep.

Her bare feet made almost no sound as she walked across the long TARDIS hallway. Her breathing was the only other sound, slow and calm in the silence around her. It was almost too quiet. Normally she'd be hearing The Doctor's tinkering from the console room or the buzz of his sonic screwdriver. But now in this moment of silent bliss, there was nothing. It almost sent her into a panicked state.

"Milk first, then i'll check if he's in the console room. If not, I guess I'll have to snoop around and find him..." She mumbled, a hint of a slur in her voice. She rubbed a hand across her forehead. It was to be expected, that she'd have worries co-existing with the dead silence. Not even the TARDIS was making a sound, which scared her to high heaven. It was like everything had shut down.

Finally, she reached the kitchen. Out of the millions of rooms in the TARDIS, this one she visited most, besides the console room and her own room. Rose took a breath, walking to the refridgerator and pulling out the quarter gallon of milk in it. Reaching into a cabinet she withdrew a glass mug and proceeded to pour her glass of milk. Rose sat down at the table and stared down for a bit.

Rose began to hear a lullaby in her mind as she drank out of her mug. She tilted her head, listening to it for a little before realizing that it wasn't in her head, and it was coming from down the hall. Rose could hear a voice singing to the melody, but she couldn't understand the words. She decided that it must be Gallifreyan, the only language the TARDIS didn't translate for her.

Curious, Rose finished up her drink and placed the mug in the sink, where she knew the TARDIS would get to it later. Slowly she followed the song down the hall as it gradually became softer, yet louder. She didnt want to think about how that worked.

Rose suddenly found herself in the console room, where the music was coming from. She looked around for the key source of it, but there was nothing. No radios, MP3's, nothing. Just... Music. She smiled a bit, it was a beautiful melody. She liked it. But the question was, why was it playing in here? Unless...

Suddenly, there was tingle of a whisper on Rose's ear. The TARDIS was talking to her.

_He was tired, but refused to rest. So I had to lull him to sleep._

Rose nodded. "So he's in here right now, sleeping?" She whispered, getting only a mental nudge in a certain direction from the TARDIS. Rose silently tip-toed over to find The Doctor sprawled out on the floor fast asleep, screwdriver ad other tools scattered around him. He brown hair was a mess, his tie undone and loose on his chest, which was rising and falling with each breath he took.

Rose's breath hitched at the sight. His face wasn't twisted into fear, panic, or anguish like it usually was when he slept- he was always bombarded with nightmares.

"Lucky night..." She whispered to herself. She had the strong urge to reach out and caress his cheek with her thumb, but she mentally scolded herself to stop herself. She couldn't do that. Sure, she did have strong feelings for him, but he didn't feel the same. Did he? No, he didnt. He didnt show the same interest she did. She sighed, beginning to walk away when she heard him call out her name.

"Rose..." Rose frozen in her spot, turning her head bac to look at him, thinking he was awake. Upon laying her eyes back on him she realized he was still sleeping. Looks like he was a sleeptalker. She shuffled back to him, crouching down and looking at him with fondness sparkling in her eyes. To hell with the boundaries, she thought, and she reached down to place a hand on his cheek.

He shifted a little bit under her touch, and a small smile grew on his lips. Her heart swelled at the sight. But that faded away soon as his hand came up to hold hers and his eyes cracked open. He was awake. Slowly he sat up and blinked a couple of times before looking at her.

"Had I fallen asleep...?" He asked her, sleep clearly heard in his voice. She bit her lip.

"The TARDIS played a lullaby. She said you had refused to rest." Rose responded truthfully. He sighed.

"Well, no matter that anymore, because I've gotta keep working-" Rose cut him off.

"Oh no, you're going to get some more rest, end of story." She said firmly. He opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. Instead, he asked her a question.

"Fine. But sleeping on the grating is terribly uncomfortable. I think I'll need a pillow." And withy that, he lay back and rested his head on Rose's side. Rose just sat there stunned for a moment, then smiled. She placed her hand on his cheek again, thumb running over his sideburns. He smiled warmly at her before his eyes closed and sleep took over him again.

Rose bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. When she bent back up she found that the TARDIS had materialized a bean bag behind her, so she wouldn't be uncomfortable either. She sighed happily, and soon sleep took her as well.

She was Rose Tyler in the TARDIS, with her Doctor. Right where she was supposed to be.

**D'awww. So cute, am I right? X3**

**R&R!**


End file.
